


Frostbacks Rescue 911

by MostHopelessofRomantics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dynamic Duo, F/F, F/M, Facials, Hot Springs and Snow Storms, Sexual Humor, Smut, Snowballing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostHopelessofRomantics/pseuds/MostHopelessofRomantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women are lost on the mountainside.  Who you gonna call?<br/>Frostbacks Search and Rescue!<br/>Evelyn and Elissa are rescued by two knights in ski-suit armor.</p><p>A piece for the Thedas' Most Bangable Collection <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was rolling about in my head and refused to let me concentrate on anything else.
> 
> It's absolutely not beta'd, lol.
> 
> I hope that you still find it enjoyable, comments are welcome, and thanks for reading! <3 <3

The Iron Bull set his thermos of coffee down on his desk and settled in to his over-sized office chair to begin the nightshift, when his phone lit up.  He quickly put on his earpiece and poked at the call button with his large finger.

“Frostback Search and Rescue, what’s your emergency?”

“I need to report two missing women,” a frantic voice on the other end of the line said, “They’re on a ski vacation and we haven’t heard from them yet today!”

Bull toggled his computer monitor to the details screen. “Okay, sir, I need to ask you some questions first, and I need for you to remain calm.  What is your name and where are you calling from?”  He heard a huff of frustration come over the line.

“My name is Dorian Pavus, and I’m calling from Haven.”

“Thank-you, Mr. Pavus.  What are the names, ages, and descriptions of the missing women?”

“Their names are Evelyn Trevelyan and Elissa Cousland.  Evelyn has long dark hair, green eyes, and is a few inches shorter than me, so… about five foot eight and is thirty years old.  Elissa has shoulder length red hair, blue eyes and is a little bit shorter than Evie, and is thrity-two.”  Now he could hear the impatient tapping of fingers on a table or some other hard surface.

“Do you know what area they were to be skiing?”  They eye-roll from the man on the other end was audible.

“Wherever the bloody snow is!” Mr. Pavus made a disgusted noise. “Look, they went up to ski the Sacred Ashes trails.  They haven’t checked in yet today, and the weather is reporting a storm up there.  Can you, or can you not, search for and rescue them?”

“We will send people out, Mr. Pavus, please try to stay calm.  We will keep in touch and let you know as soon as there is news,” Bull said in his most reassuring voice.

“Well, thank you, then.  We’ll be waiting.” The line cleared and Bull sat up from his desk and walked over the CB radio.  He lifted the microphone and tapped the trigger twice before speaking.

++++++++

The radio at the far end of the room crackled to life and startled the two men from the Cribbage game.

“Base to Midpoint, come in.  This is Base to Midpoint, do you copy?  Over.”  Bull’s voice popped through the aging speaker.

One of the men scrambled to reach the radio.  “Midpoint to Base, we hear you.  Over.”

“A call came in, I hope you two idjits are done comparing peckers and are ready to roll.” Bull’s laughter nearly shook the radio off its anchor.

The man rolled his eyes and leaned an arm against the doorframe.  “Base, this is Theirin.  Ha, ha, ha, very funny, we’re dying of laughter here. What’s the case? Ready to copy.  Over.”

“Two females, ages thirty and thirty-two.  Evelyn; Echo Victor Echo Lima Yankee November, Trevelyan; Tango Romeo Echo Victor Echo Lima Yankee Alpha November.  Five foot eight with dark hair and green eyes, and Elissa; Echo Lima India Sierra Sierra Alpha, Cousland; Charlie Oscar Uniform Sierra Lima Alpha November Delta. Five foot six with red hair and blue eyes.  They were skiing the Sacred Ashes trails and haven’t checked in yet today. Over.”

“We’re on it.  The snow is starting to come down pretty hard so we’ll take the dogs too. Midpoint out.”

Alistair set the microphone back into its cradle.  He turned to his partner and curled his lip.

“Why couldn’t these women have gotten lost earlier in the day?” he said.

The other man chuckled as he rose from the table and crossed the room to where the gear was stored.  “Weren’t you complaining that you wanted to see some action?”

“I suppose you’re right, Rutherford,” Alistair said as a smirk grew on his lips, “Last one to the sleds has to bath the dogs!”

Both men scrambled to gear up first; they ran to their outer clothes which hung on hooks in the hallway and raced to get dressed.  Cullen was standing on one leg as he was trying to get the other into his ski pants, and Alistair gave him a shove, sending him to the floor.  He landed on his ass, “Oh you asshole!” He rolled over and swiped at Alistair’s feet with his hands.  Alistair hopped out of reach and pulled his pants’ straps over his shoulders.  “Haha! I’m winning!” he chided, and bent to pull on his boots.

Cullen pulled himself up off of the floor and barrelled into Alistair like a defensive lineman.  Alistair was thrown to the floor and slid a few feet.  “Ow!  Heeey, no fair, Mr. Ex-Football-Player!  You’re cheating!”

“No, I’m winning,” Cullen teased as he pulled on his boots and slid into his jacket.  As Alistair was rising to his feet, Cullen grabbed the rest of his gear and ran out the door to the sleds.  Alistair grabbed his and ran out after him, wearing only one boot.  He slipped and slid his way to the snowmobiles, and just before he reached them, he was pummelled with snowballs.

“I win, Theirin! Off to the kennels with you!” Cullen laughed.  Alistair gave him the finger and finished getting dressed outside in the snow.

With both men geared and ready, they jumped onto their snowmobiles and rode over to the kennels.  The search and rescue mabari were the best trackers in all of Thedas; darkness was descending quickly and the only way these women would get found tonight was with the help of the hounds.  Cullen hopped off of his machine and opened the kennel doors, letting the dogs run out and onto the sleds that were pulled behind the machines.

They sped along to the area of the mountain where the Sacred Ashes trails were located, and stopped midway to turn off their machines and proceed on snowshoe.  It was dark now, and the snow was falling heavily.  The wind was beginning to pick up so as they followed the dogs, they called to the women and listened carefully for a response.

Their first search radius was five hundred meters, and with still no sign of the lost women they extended it to one kilometer.  Four hours after they began their foot search, they came to a part of the woods that were more densely treed.  Both dogs shot off into the trees, and the men followed at a run, pulling the sleds behind them.  Minutes later they could hear women’s calls for help mingled with the barking of the dogs.

Cullen and Alistair jogged up to where the dogs were sitting.  In front of them, dug into a snowbank and sitting atop evergreen branches, were huddled together two of the most beautiful women that either man had ever seen.  Alistair stood frozen in his snowshoes and Cullen regained his senses.

“I’m Cullen and this is Alistair.  We are from Search and Rescue.  Are you ladies Evelyn and Elissa?”

The women nodded and they began to crawl out of their snow hole.  The guys helped them to their feet and the ladies soon realized that they were looking at two of the most handsome men that either of them has ever seen.

“I...I’m...Ev…Ev…Evelyn,” the brunette said through chattering teeth, as Cullen wrapped a thermal blanket around her shoulders.

“Elissa,” the red-head whispered as she shivered visibly.  Alistair covered her with a thermal blanket as well and led her to the sled.  She took one step and cried out as she stumbled forward.  Alistair caught her and swept her up into his arms, and carried her to the sled.

“My ankle,” she whispered through her tears, “I think I sprained it.”

Alistair gently stabilized her booted foot with an extra blanket.  “I don’t want to take your boot off out here to look at it.  I can treat you once we make it back to our station,” he said calmly.

Cullen was helping Evelyn to his sled.  “We should have you ladies safe and sound indoors in a couple of hours,” he reassured them.

“I have a cabin,” Elissa said, “off of Sulcher’s Pass.  Is that closer to where we are?”

Alistair and Cullen looked at each other and checked their instruments and charts.  “That should be quite a bit closer, yes.  Could you recognize the way once we’re on Sulcher’s Pass?” Cullen asked.

Elissa nodded.  “I’m sure I can.”

Each man began to hook a mabari up to their sled.  Alistair offered them a smile, “You ladies rest.  We’ll let you know once we reach the pass.”

As the hounds pulled the sleds through the blinding snow, the men walked alongside the ladies and checked their bearings.  Half an hour later, Elissa feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes to find Alistair’s handsome face.

“We’re at the pass,” he said quietly, “Can you tell us the way from here?”

She looked around and saw the pine tree that was much taller than the rest farther up the path, she recognized the landmark and knew where she was right away.

“It’s a ten minute walk up the path, turn left at the juniper tree and walk for another fifteen minutes.”

They slowly made their way up the path, and the men led them down the side trail that Elissa mentioned.  About half an hour later, they walked up on a quaint cottage nestled amongst the pines.

“This is it,” Elissa said, “The key is in my pocket.”  Alistair helped her to standing, and she fished out the key.  He helped her to the door and she unlocked it before they all went inside. 

Alistair carried Elissa into the kitchen and set her on top of the table.  He untied her boot and removed it just as Evelyn lit a lantern and brought it to his side.   Elissa winced in pain as Alistair touched her now-swollen ankle, he gave her an apologetic look.

“It’s definitely sprained,” he said, “There’s no moving you tonight.”

Evelyn and Cullen went around lighting the lanterns and the fireplace.  The comfortable cabin quickly became cozy and warm.  Alistair moved Elissa to a chair and Evelyn began a fire in the cookstove.

“Thank you, by the way, for the rescue,” Elissa began, “Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought to be saved by such gorgeous men.”  She beamed a smile to both of them.  Alistair blushed and Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Um… it was no trouble,” Cullen said.

“The pleasure was ours,” Alistair added.

Evelyn kept her eyes on Cullen as she sat beside Elissa on the arm of the chair and whispered something into her ear.  Elissa smiled devilishly and nodded her head in Alistair’s direction.

“Seeing as how the weather is so bad, I insist that you guys stay here with us.  It’s just too dangerous to head back out there,” she said coyly.

Cullen and Alistair looked at each other and nodded subtly yet vehemently.

“That is a generous offer, Elissa,” Cullen said.

“And we gladly accept,” Alistair added.

Evelyn brought some extra blankets out for the dogs and took the snow clothes from Cullen and Alistair.  The men put themselves to work in the kitchen while Evelyn opened a bottle of wine.  She poured four glasses and took one to Elissa after giving two to their saviours.

“I hope you ladies don’t mind broiled salmon, because that’s all I was able to find in the freezer,” Cullen said.  They both shook their heads slowly as they sipped their wine, neither woman’s eyes leaving Cullen’s.  He blushed and continued preparing the fish.

“Well, we’ll be pairing that with rice, quinoa, and carrots,” added Alistair, “because that was all I could find.  I hope that's okay.”  They both nodded as they sipped their wine, neither woman’s eyes leaving Alistair’s.  He blushed a deep crimson and continued making his side dishes.

The women watched predatorily as the men worked away in the kitchen, and their gaze was not subtle enough to go unnoticed.  Alistair pulled Cullen off into the corner suddenly as the girls went to go change.

“So… which one do you like? Because I think they’re both smoking hot.  I’ll let you choose, because you’re older,” Alistair whispered.

Cullen looked at his friend with surprise, at first, and then smirked.  “Well, you know that I’m partial to brunettes.  And I’m not that much older than you, you asshole.”

Alistair raised his hand and Cullen gave him a quiet high-five, before returning to the meal.  They set the table, poured more wine, lit the candles, and helped the ladies to their seats.

After they were finished eating, Cullen and Alistair cleared the table and began washing dishes.

“It was very kind of you guys to do all of this,” Elissa said with a sultry voice, as she let her wide-collared shirt slide off of her shoulder.

“It was the least we could do for offering to let us stay,” Alistair said as he gave her a wink.

Evelyn left the table and sat up on the counter next to Cullen, she leaned back and opened her legs to show a peek of her panties from under her oversized mens’ shirt.

“Let _us_ handle the dessert then,” she purred.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen dropped the plate back into the sink.  He smirked at Evelyn lasciviously as he pulled the dish towel from his shoulder and dried his hands.  He tossed it onto the counter and stepped over to position himself between her open legs.  She played with her lip as he ran his hands from her knees up along her thighs.  She gasped as his thumbs gently moved over her sensitive folds and her clit.

“I _do_ have an insatiable sweet tooth,” he growled as he claimed her lips and wrapped his arms around her.  A moan escaped her hot mouth as his tongue explored its depths.

Alistair had a devilish smirk on his own face as he enjoyed the show.  He inhaled sharply when he felt gentle arms reach around him from behind, one hand caressing him from his abs up to his pecs, and the other exploring from his hip to his stomach.  He hissed as Elissa dipped her fingertips below his belt line.  He turned and took her into his arms; she licked her lips and looked up at him sweetly.

“My legs would like to properly thank you for taking such good care of them,” she whispered, “by wrapping themselves around you as you fuck me.”  He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.  She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he gasped as she took it between her teeth.  She gave him a wink and pressed him backwards until he bumped into the kitchen island.

Alistair’s attention was diverted when he felt Cullen bump up against the island next to him.  He looked at his friend and they were both grinning like lechers.

“Now, for your first treat,” Evelyn rasped as she looked both men over.

Working in tandem, both Elissa and Evelyn undid Alistair’s and Cullen’s pants and slid their hands down inside to free their straining cocks.  Each woman grasped rigid velveteen flesh and stroked gently as they went to their knees.  Alistair and Cullen looked at one another and shared a very quiet high-five.

Cullen threw his head back and moaned loudly as Evelyn licked the underside of his cock from base to tip.  She looked up at him and opened her mouth wide as she swirled her wet tongue over his glistening slit.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he fisted her hair as she took him inside her mouth and sucked gently as she stroked his cock with expert flicks of her wrist.

He looked down at the red-head bobbing on his friend’s wet and glistening length, her cheeks were hollowed and when her eyes met Cullen’s, she gave him a wink and took Alistair deeper into her throat, never breaking her gaze.  Alistair grabbed her head with both hands and bucked his hips, fucking her mouth with more ferocity each time she gagged.  Her eyes were watering and she was still watching Cullen; when she came up for air, Alistair’s cock escaped her mouth with a pop and she gasped deeply before giving Cullen a wicked smile.

Cullen’s eyes were suddenly back on Evelyn as she stroked his spit-slicked length and took one of his balls into her mouth.  She sucked gently and worked her tongue over him before she moaned loudly; the vibration sent shockwaves of bliss across his body.  She kept her hand moving along his cock and his hips bucked as she began working his other ball with her free hand.  His breath quickened and his moans grew louder, sweat formed on his forehead and began rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto Evelyn’s face.  He could hear Alistair’s groans becoming more intense, too.

He turned his head to see Alistair with one hand guiding Elissa’s head and the other holding the base of his cock as he fucked her mouth.  Alistair’s lip was curled and his hair was damp with sweat.  Cullen watched as Elissa sucked him harder.

“I’m going to come,” Elissa looked up at Alistair and winked.  He threw his head back and cried out, and in that moment Elissa released his cock from her mouth and stroked him hard.  In hot spurts, his seed covered her lips and her chin, and slowly trickled down her throat.  She wiped a bit away with her fingers and with her eyes on Cullen, she took them into her mouth and licked them off with a smile before Alistair gave her a dishtowel.

Cullen went weak in the knees and he could feel the snap of the coiled tension in his belly being released.  He swept Evelyn’s hair back from her eyes and held it back with both hands.  She bobbed on his cock and with each stroke she sucked harder and moaned louder.  His hips bucked uncontrollably and he hissed with each breath. 

“Don’t stop!” he moaned, “Don’t stop…”  Evelyn held his balls in her free hand and squeezed his cock tighter with each flick of her wrist.  She could feel him trembling, and with one final breath she opened her jaw wide and swallowed him almost completely.  Cullen’s body went completely rigid as his cock throbbed with each spurt of cum that filled Evelyn’s mouth.  After she sucked him dry, she rose to her feet and met Cullen’s eyes with a devilish look.

She stepped over to Alistair and cupped his jaw with her palm.  He leaned in and claimed her lips, her tongue teased his mouth open further and she shared with him the bitter gift that Cullen had given.  She kissed him deeply while Elissa tucked Cullen back into his pants.

“That was for the rescue,” Elissa said.

“We still need to thank you for dinner,” Evelyn purred.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s more?” Alistair’s voice hitched in excitement.  Evelyn traced a blazing trail with a light drag of her fingernails along his throat and across his chest.

“There’s a hot spring out back,” she said as her eyes roved over him, “go relax for a while.”  Elissa stepped back from Cullen and devoured him with her wicked gaze.

“We’ll be right out to join you,” she said as she took Evelyn’s hand and walked towards the bedrooms.  Cullen and Alistair looked at each other, each with an expression of shock and awe.

“Is this really happening?” Alistair whispered. 

With a smirk, Cullen nodded and popped his collar, “Oh, yeah.”  Without further hesitation, they walked toward the back door and Alistair grabbed the flashlight that was on the shelf.  They stepped outside into the winter chill and Alistair probed the ground with the narrow beam of the light in his hands.  They followed the trail to a couple of benches that sat near a steaming pool.  Alistair set the flashlight down and began to undress.

“It’s uh, kinda cold and dark out here, Rutherford, don’t you think?”

Cullen had geared down and was sinking back into the hot water before Alistair had even started speaking.  “You scared, Theirin? Wanna hold my hand?”

“No,” Alistair pouted as he stepped in to the water and smiled at its warmth.  “Oh, and Rutherford, you need to lay off on the pizza.”  Cullen looked at him, completely confused.  “You taste like pepperoni,” Alistair replied.  Cullen instantly turned a deep crimson and stood up to dunk his friend under the water.  Alistair was taken unawares and found himself submerged for a moment before Cullen released his grip.

Almost as if it were cued, the night lit up with the pale glow of tiny lights that were strung along the trail and throughout the trees.  The miniscule bulbs seemed to blink like fireflies between the fluffy flakes of falling snow.  Trees and trellises held woven strings of lights and encircled the patio area behind the cabin, keeping out the bitter winter wind.  The men were still taking in their surroundings when they heard the seductive sounds of a hypnotic bassline emerge from concealed speakers powered by solar batteries.  The back door could be heard slamming shut over the rolling melody of the sensual music.  Cullen and Alistair turned to look back toward the cabin, and the sight before them caused each man’s cock to grow so hard, so quickly, that they almost dropped from sudden loss of blood to the brain.

Now, at the edge of the spring, stood Elissa and Evelyn; their necks were adorned with multiple strings of pearls, dangerously high heels were on their feet, wicked grins graced their beautiful faces, and they were completely nude.  Elissa held a bottle of champagne in each hand, and Evelyn held fluted glasses.  Cullen’s eyes roved hungrily over their bodies; the cold air had made their nipples pert and flushed a deep pink and he couldn’t tear his gaze away.  Alistair stared at their delicious curves; the way they each cocked a hip and stood with their shoulder back accentuated their hips and breasts.  Elissa set one bottle down into the snow, popped the cork of the other and filled the glasses in Evelyn’s hands.  Evelyn handed two to her friend and together they kicked off their shoes and stepped into the spring.  Elissa sat next to Alistair and handed him the drink, Evelyn did the same with Cullen. 

Evelyn raised her glass. “To our heroic rescuers,” she purred.  The men blushed as they tipped their drinks back and swallowed the sweet bubbles.  The women took a sip of their drinks before setting them on trays at the edge of the water.  Elissa climbed onto Alistair’s lap and Evelyn lowered herself onto Cullens.

“Now, it’s time for your reward,” Elissa whispered into Alistair’s ear.  She took his face in her hands and caught his lips in a hungry kiss, her tongue explored the depths of his mouth and she relished his sweet taste.  He moaned and grabbed her ass with his strong hands, pulling her closer.  She whimpered when her clit pressed against his cock and he inhaled sharply when she moved her tight folds up along his length.  She slid to his tip and angled her hips to take him inside her.  They both moaned loudly his aching cock sunk deeply into her tight heat.

“Your pussy feels amazing,” he growled in her ear.

She mewled as he guided her hips along his shaft. “And your cock is perfect,” she breathed, “Fuck me, Alistair.”  He claimed her mouth and she swallowed his groans as his muscular arms wrapped around her and held her to his lap, she gasped when his cock was fully buried within her.  His heart sped up when he heard his friend’s blissful moans beside him.

Evelyn was riding Cullen’s length at a slow and tortuous pace, almost letting him exit her before sliding back down to take in every single inch.  One of his large arms was wrapped around her arched back, holding her as she leaned back, and the other was caressing her breasts and pinching the pert pink flesh of her nipples.  Her head was tossed back and her hands were running through her hair as Cullen held her. She whimpered with each thrust of his cock into her depths and he smirked as he watched her ride him.

“Look at these beautiful tits, Theirin,” he said as pulled Evelyn closer and took her pebbled flesh into his mouth as he fucked her.  Evelyn looked over to see Alistair indeed looking at her chest, and she gave him a wink.

“Elissa,” she said, “I think these boys are ready.”  Elissa opened her eyes to see Evelyn and Cullen both watching her.  She smiled and played with her lip. 

“I agree,” she said, he voice was dripping with desire.  To groans of protestation, Elissa and Evelyn climbed off of Alistair’s and Cullen’s laps and backed themselves across to the opposite end of the spring.  They sunk into the hot water and emerged slowly; water ran down their hair and trickled down their faces.  Their strings of pearls glistened in the warm light as droplets ran along their beads.  They turned to each other and Evelyn cupped Elissa’s face with her palms.  Elissa placed one hand on Evelyn’s chest and the other around her waist.  They leaned toward one another and their lips met softly and sensually.  Evelyn kissed Elissa deeply, and with a soft moan, Elissa took Evelyn’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it gently.

Without their eyes ever leaving the beautiful women in front of them, Cullen and Alistair shared another very quiet high-five.

Elissa lifted herself out of the water a little, and threw her head back as Evelyn took a pert nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue over the sensitive flesh.  Evelyn moved her hand along Elissa’s body, her fingertips trailed from her chest, to her stomach, and finally down into the water.  The brunette’s shoulder rose and rolled forward as she moved two fingers up into Elissa’s core.  Elissa moaned loudly and looked over at Cullen; she crooked her finger and called him over to her.

Cullen released his grip on his cock and smirked as hey obeyed her request.  He rose to standing, and the water beaded down his chiseled chest with alluring refraction.  The water was barely waist height to him, and the tip of his cock poked up out of the surface.  He waded the few steps over to Elissa and lowered himself back into the heat of the water.

With her fingers still working Elissa’s pussy, Evelyn put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder and guided him back to the edge of the spring.  Elissa backed into his chest, took his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts.  Cullen pinched her nipples gently as Elissa lifted her arms back and around his neck.  Evelyn moved forward and claimed Cullen’s mouth as she added a third finger to Elissa’s core.  Elissa moaned loudly and lifted herself to wrap a leg over Evelyn’s shoulder.  She looked over at Alistair and smiled as she watched his pecs move with each stroke along his cock.  She beckoned for him to move himself behind Evelyn, and he graciously obeyed.

He positioned himself behind the brunette and explored her body with his gentle hands.  His erection pressed against her round ass, and she arched her back into him.  Evelyn lifted her leg and wrapped it around Alistair, hooking her ankle around his thigh.

“Fuck me, Alistair,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him.  He looked to Cullen, who was grinning like a lecher, and complied with her wish.  He grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her opening.  She was so slick with arousal that he could feel it over the wetness of the water.  With a hard thrust, he buried his entire length inside he; she cried out and threw her head back in pleasure.  She curled her arm around Elissa’s leg that hung over her shoulder, and took the red-head’s glistening pussy into her mouth.  Elissa squealed when Evelyn dragged her tongue along her slicked folds and bucked her hips as she sucked her clit gently.  She reached down and grasped Cullen’s rigid manhood.  He moaned and bit down into her shoulder while she stroked it with a firm squeeze.

Evelyn removed a short strand of pearls from around her neck and wove it through her fingers.  She very lightly caressed Elissa’s form, trailing the beads along her wet skin.  She draped the pearls over Elissa’s clit and with her tongue, worked the beads over her sensitive bud with gentle pressure.  She felt Elissa’s leg wrap more tightly around her, and the beautiful red-head keened.  Evelyn slowly began to feed the pearls into Elissa’s ass, pushing the glistening beads in with one finger at first, and then two, leaving only a small loop out.  She rolled her tongue over Elissa’s center and worked her pussy with three fingers while gently rubbing the beads against her ass with her other hand.  Elissa’s moans were swallowed by Cullen’s mouth; he was kissing her deeply while he rolled her nipples lightly between his fingers.  She bucked her hips hard against Evelyn’s face, and with every spasm Evelyn knew that her friend was getting closer to release.  She sucked on her clit while her tongue lapped at it, and she curled her fingers and worked them faster.

“Holy fuck, Evie, I’m coming!” Elissa mewled as her body tensed.  Without stopping her ministrations, Evelyn hooked the beads around her thumb and removed them quickly as Elissa was climaxing.  The added sensation of the pearls in her ass sent Elissa falling over the edge.  Her back arched deeply and he went completely rigid as she screamed Evelyn’s name.  She was completely out of the water now, supported by Cullen and Evelyn, and shaking with uncontrollable spasms.  Evelyn pulled her fingers out from Elissa’s pussy and gave her clit a soft kiss.  Elissa sank back into the water and Evelyn reached back with her hand to offer Alistair a taste of her friend.

He leaned her forward once more and with slow presses, drove his cock deeply inside of her.  She squealed with each thrust as she watched Elissa take Cullen into her mouth.  She bit her lip in greedy desire; she wanted it all.

“Can I borrow him, Elissa?” she asked between gasps.  Cullen’s cock escaped her mouth with a pop and Elissa flashed her a huge grin.

Evelyn repositioned herself and Cullen drew up behind her.  “In my ass, Cullen, please?”  She looked up and back at him with wide and pleading eyes.  Who was he to refuse?  She braced herself against Alistair and leaned forward to allow Cullen access.  Slowly, he pushed his entire length up and into her waiting ass.  A deep, long moan escaped her lips and she keened as Cullen began moving himself with gently thrusts.  She looked up at Alistair, “I’m ready for you, now,” she said with a smile.  Who was he to refuse?

He moved close to her and reached to lift her legs and hook them over his strong arms.  Cullen had leaned back and was supporting Evelyn by holding her chest.  She moaned as he pinched her nipples while he moved within her.  Alistair pressed his waiting erection deep inside of her; he could feel the fullness that Cullen was adding, and he had never felt anything so amazing in his life.

Evelyn screamed with pleasure as she was completely filled by two beautiful cocks; her body tensed and twitched and she could feel the coiled tension in her belly snap and begin to rise to her chest.  Cullen and Alistair each moved with long and slow thrusts, driving her completely mad. Elissa poured champagne down Evelyn’s chest and Alistair licked it up eagerly, trailing tiny bites across her breasts.  She kissed Cullen deeply as he thrust into Evelyn’s ass, his moans swallowed by her hot mouth.

Evelyn could feel the impending release, “Fuck me deeper, guys, I’m going to come!”  And like the good boys they were, they followed her instruction and thrust deeply inside her.  She screamed as she came harder than she ever had before, she saw stars behind her eyes and her chest heaved for breath.  The tightness of her ass had brought Cullen to crest right along with her.  He moaned loudly into Elissa’s mouth and sucked on her lip as his seed filled Evelyn and he convulsed with waves of pleasure.

As Cullen and Evelyn were rendered helpless by their orgasms, Elissa moved over to Alistair and wedged herself in between him and Evelyn and wrapped her legs around him.

“Now you’re mine,” she said to him, a wicked smirk rose on her pink lips.  He pulled himself out of Evelyn and thrust himself roughly into Elissa’s waiting pussy.  She rolled her hips and whimpered into his ear with every push of his cock.  “I love it when you fuck me,” she whispered.  He moaned and moved her over to the edge of the spring and leaned his arms against it for support.  He fucked her hard; his deep thrusts pushed her up and out of the water and made her breasts bounce.  He moaned loudly and growled as his body went rigid and trembled.  He held himself deep inside her while he filled her with his hot seed.  She cupped his face with her hands and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.  He slipped out of her and he moved to sit at her side.  He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Evelyn brought them each a glass of champagne and the four of them sat back together.  She took a sip of her drink and smiled at Alistair and Cullen.

“So… will you guys be around to answer a call for a rescue next weekend?”

 


End file.
